Daily Misadventures
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Dante has trouble waking up early in the morning. Only one person knows how to accomplish this hard feat… Vergil/Dante


I know I should be working on Vergil's Awakening, but I really don`t have the time. :( Sorry, guys! I did started writing the next chapter the other day though, so please be patient.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, they all belong to Capcom.

Special thanks to Chicookie and Shakugan no Shana for beta-ing this story ^.^ Shana also served as inspiration for the last part of the story. Don`t know if I should thank her about it :D but she gets the credit.

Warning: yaoi (Vergil/Dante :P )

***********

Vergil turned very slowly towards his brother. Dante was sitting on the armchair just a few steps away from him. The younger's gaze hadn't swayed away from him for the last half hour or so. Vergil could literally feel the hole in his head that his twin had bore with his intense stare. Who'd known that Dante could concentrate so hard?

"Narcissism is bad for you, Dante. "

"I can't help it if you look so good." the younger smirked.

"Bragging is also bad." Vergil retorted, before making a futile attempt to continue his work.

"Denying the truth is even worse." Dante plopped on the couch next to him with a big grin on his face.

"How exactly did you think of something so smart to say?"

"Don't be mean." Dante stuck out his tongue.

For a moment Vergil considered capturing it, but the appendage was gone before he could act. So he opted for continuing whatever he was doing before Dante got on his nerves. But his brother just wouldn't let anybody ignore him.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked after three seconds of silence.

"Something you wouldn't."

"What's with the papers?"

Before Vergil could react a hand dashed forward. One big pile was slept away, another grabbed. Dante was at the other end of the room in the blink of an eye.

Dante was barely able to focus on the words when he heard his brother coming towards him. He jumped, evading Vergil's hands.

"Give me those!" The older growled, but to no avail. Dante was set on reading. As the younger sent him an airy kiss a though popped inside Vergil's head "Fine. Read them. But don't come begging me for a bucket afterwards." he threatened.

Dante flashed him a brilliant smile before concentrating on the papers. He didn't see the change in his brother's posture. Vergil's whole body went tense, his torso slightly bent, his arms and legs outstretched. His eyes squinted, waiting for the right moment.

Dante took a deep breath and opened his mouth to read the first paper, but the words never came out. He yelped when a hard body tackled him on the ground. The papers strewed on the floor. Vergil was about to stand and pick them up when a door to the left opened.

Sparda peeked into the living room from his study. His eyes landed on his sons – Vergil on top of Dante, both of them red in the face and the papers around them.

"Be quiet, kids. I am trying to work."

"Sorry, dad." the twins answered in unison. Sparda frowned at them, but went back to his work.

Vergil stared for a moment longer at the door. By now he knew that when their father worked in his study he had encountered a brute he had never seen before. This happened very rarely. After all, their father was a demon and knew every creature that inhabited earth or hell. Well almost obviously, but usually when their father was doing a research in his study afterwards they needed to change cities.

Dante glared at Vergil who had completely forgotten about him. The older was just staring at their father's study door with a slight frown on his face. Not like he wasn't cute with the way his lips curved when he was lost in thought, but Dante didn't appreciate it when he was being ignored. He grabbed the nearest sheet and started reading.

"_Dear Vergil, I can't help but notice the beauty of your eyes."_ said eyes went wide at the sound of the younger's voice. Vergil tried to snatch the paper from Dante, but the younger was faster, moving the sheet out of reach "_With color like an iceberg they are deep enough to swallow Titanic…"_

Dante's eyebrows immediately shot into his hairline. He opened his mouth to say something, but for a moment he could only stare blankly at the sheet. Vergil snatched the paper away from him and started picking up the ones on the floor. Dante turned on his belly and for a minute, only watching his brother's movements.

"That's the worst thing I've read." he said after a moment "Well, after what we've studied in school, but it's still pretty high on the crap meter." He paused for a moment "And it was sent to you."

Vergil winced at the way Dante's voice swirled. He was never going to live this one down.

"It was sent to you!" Dante exclaimed "Who wrote that? I need to send her…" Vergil turned to look at his brother. The younger was suddenly on his feet. "Why are you reading this? You have _me_." Vergil didn't miss the emphasis that was put on the last word.

Dante grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer.

"I was merely going to respond them that I am taken, brother."

"By me." Dante smiled before giving him a fast kiss.

"By you." Vergil agreed and added "Now go do something useful."

"Are you sure?" Dante asked, his lips stretching in a mischievous grin.

"Yes. Be gone now."

Dante smiled and went out of room.

Vergil stared suspiciously at his brothers retrieving back, but when nothing exploded he decided it was safe and proceeded to gather the letters. He sat on the couch and continued writing.

Not long after the door to the living room opened and Dante entered with a huge smile on his face.

"Just don't jump or move." he said as he sat on the couch, right behind Vergil "Most of all do _not_ try to kill."

There was a popping sound and a faint sweet aroma filled the air.

"Are you going to give me a reason to do it?"

"Ammm, maybe?"

Vergil felt threatening fingers tentatively go through his hair. It took him a moment to comprehend that they were coated in something slick. He took a deep calming breath, realizing what Dante was doing.

"You do want to live, right, Dante?" he asked.

Dante gulped at how reserved his brother's voice was. His hands stilled for a moment, but then he pulled the strands upwards. The gel was making the hair stay in place. Vergil abruptly turned around to glare at him, but Dante just smiled. He leaned and kissed Vergil reassuringly.

"It will be alright." He gave a little push on Vergil's shoulder and the older turned reluctantly.

Dante grinned. That was a win.

Vergil stood perfectly still, his arms crossed, glaring and pouting. Dante's hands were working his hair. His fingers were pulling strands up and back. He could feel the way his hair stuck out. He could feel the gel that coated it and he hated it. It made him feel dirty and in an urgent need of a shower.

"Remind me, why am I doing this?" he asked.

"Becaauuse…" Dante said pouring a generous amount of the hair product on his hands "I want to try this style – see if it looks good on me."

"Are we done yet?" Vergil snapped ten seconds later.

"Almost." Dante, said fumbling with the last strands "There, all done." He smiled and went to stand in front of Vergil. "I look awesome!" he grinned widely.

"We already talked about narcissism and bragging, Dante." The older couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

Vergil stood up and went into the corridor. He stopped in front of the big mirror that was hanging on one of the walls and inspected his new look. His hair was slicked back and upwards. It was sloppy – some of the strands sticking at a strange angle, others not sticking at all. Vergil smirked. Maybe with a little practice…

"Correction, brother, _I_ look awesome." He grinned at Dante "Now if you excuse me I have letters to answer."

Dante glared.

"That was my idea!"

"It's on my head."

"I did it!"

"So sweet of you."

Dante growled in frustration. Vergil always managed to piss him off.

At that moment the front door opened and Eva entered.

"Hello." She smiled at them and then her eyes widened "Vergil! What happened to your hair?"

"Do you like it? Dante did it."

"It looks good." she kissed him on the forehead, ruffled Dante's hair and went inside the house.

Vergil stuck out his tongue at a fuming Dante and followed their mother.

That evening the twins were told that they have to go away with their mother for a few days. Just to be safe. They were to leave as soon as the sun rose.

************

When Vergil woke up his clock showed 3:47 a.m. He grunted and turned around, trying to fall asleep again. Soon he found that he couldn't just ignore the reason that had woken him up. He tried to anyways. It was then, as he was slipping into sleep again that he heard the soft moans and whines that came from his brothers' bed. They went straight to the pulsing heat trapped in the confines of his underwear. Vergil took a deep breath, realizing the real cause for his awake at this early hour. Another moan filled the room. Vergil turned around to look at Dante. His little brother was on his stomach, clutching the sheets, his body moving in slow rhythmical motions.

Vergil closed his eyes. He needed sleep. Behind his close lids he could see the muscles on Dantes' back moving, flexing. He wanted to touch him. At the thought his eyes opened wide. He needed sleep, not a hormonal little brother.

He reached for one of the heavy pillows that had been discarded earlier on the floor, next to his bed. As he did so his own need pressed against the mattress. Vergil had the sudden urge to rub himself against the firm mattress. _"Talk about the kettle calling the pot black"_ he thought sarcastically.

Another low moan slid through the room and all of Vergil's thoughts directed south. As he slowly stood up from his bed he wondered how Dante could get to him even when he was sleeping. It didn't matter if it was anger, annoyance or lust – Dante could make him feel anything.

His brother's bed concaved under his weight; Dante stopped his actions, his body going rigid. Vergil grinned at his twin's reaction before sliding his tongue down the strong back. He wanted Dante on his back. He wanted Dante awake.

He took a hold of Dante's ass and started kneading the firm muscles. The body beneath him went slack and Vergil smiled. He pulled the globes apart and voiced his disappointment. Dante should be prohibited by the law to wear any cloths what so ever. Vergil leaned and pushed his tongue against Dante's entrance through the cloth. For a moment he considered pushing down the annoying thing, his own need pulsing insistently with the thought, but he wanted the other awake. He bit softly at the firm muscles, making Dante mumble something in his dream and turn around.

Vergil couldn't help himself. He licked a wet trail from Dante's chest, down the flat stomach. He winced as a hand flapped him off on the head. The younger tried to turn around, but Vergil wouldn't have it. His hands kept Dante in place and he leaned in to suck at the smooth skin.

"Go away." mumbled a drowsy voice.

Vergil traced the skin at the hem of his brother's underwear. He pushed the garment a little lower and sucked at the tip of the others erection.

Dante literally jumped at the sensation. He sat in his bed blinking, trying to wake up.

"Vergil? What? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the older asked crawling towards Dante "I am being a good brother and am helping you out."

"I was sleeping…" Dante trailed off, his voice heavy. Vergil ran his tongue over his twin's lips.

"And dreaming." the older added, making his way down the others chin "Tell me, Dante what did we do? I could make your dreams come true."

Vergil chuckled and bit gently at his brother's neck. He sucked at the place, sending shivers through Dante's already sensitive skin.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Dante protested "I wasn't having _that_ king of dream."

"Lying is also bad, Dante." Vergil remarked as he grinded their hips together.

Dante moaned at the hardness that pressed against his. He shivered. The dream haziness was quickly being replaced by the one that his brother was creating with soft kisses and hard nibbles.

"Fine, maybe I was." Dante breathed out and with that Vergil was suddenly on his back.

"I was." Dante repeated, his lips stretching in a self - satisfied smirk. "Want me to tell you? I'd love to share _it_ with you." His hips pressed downwards and Vergil had to wonder what exactly his brother was talking about, even though he wouldn't refuse either _it_ being shared. "I was dreaming about that big mirror in the girl's ballet room in school."

Vergil snorted, trying not to laugh too hard. "Don't tell me you want to switch to the ballet group. If I ever see you dressed in a tutu forget about us doing it again. Ever." He laughed anyway, trying his best to chase away the image of his little brother in those ridiculous puffy things. He imagined Dante tiptoeing, with his arms outstretched in what had to be a graceful posture, but it only made him laugh harder. A hard bite on his earlobe did manage to chase away those images.

"No, my dumbass big brother." The insult rolled out of Dante's mouth before he could stop it. Vergil deserved it anyway. Waking him up in the middle of the night and making fun of his dreams. "I had something a lot less… freakishon my mind. Something like fucking you in front of that mirror."

Vergil clacked his tongue disapprovingly at the choice of words, but didn't say anything. He had all but forgotten about Dante in a tutu, his mind being filled with new images.

"You came out of the mirror, Vergil." The older brother's eyes widened a fraction in disbelief. Maybe waking up Dante wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe he should have just stayed in his bed and willed everything away. He tried rolling from underneath Dante. "I think I'm going to bed. Next thing you'll tell me is that I was the evil witch and then you'll want me to spank you."

"What evil witch?" Dante asked, pressing him down with his whole body as Vergil tried to move.

"The one from Snow White?"

"You mean they spanked each other?!" Vergil couldn't help, but laugh again; the look on Dante's face, the sheer hope in his voice… like a child that was just told that it can visit Santa Claus on the North Pole.

"Maybe… in some porn version." Those words were enough to drain Dante's face from all of the excitement that he had felt moments ago. Vergil pulled him and the younger fell on his chest with a soft _"Umpf" _"What was that dream about?" he asked softly. His hands trailed down the smooth back and over the tight ass.

"Doesn't matter." was the quiet reply and Vergil could tell by the dullness of the other's voice that he was sulking. He reached over and pulled Dante by the hair, so the younger would look him in the eyes. He placed a kiss on Dante's nose, and then two more at the corners of his mouth and was about to touch their lips together when the younger turned his head away. "I wanna sleep." He sighed and rolled next to Vergil, turning his back on him.

Vergil glared at his brother. This was going all wrong! By now Dante should've been trying to hold back his screams of pleasure! Not turning his back on him! Once they leave tomorrow there wouldn't be a chance for them to be together for weeks. They'll always be watched over and never alone. Dante knew it. It just had to sink in. Vergil glared at his brother. "Fine! Be that way!" He snapped turning on the other side, but never getting up from the bed.

Dante took a deep breath, when he realized that Vergil wasn't going to go get lost. He counted slowly to five. He didn't have the patience for ten. Then he turned swiftly and with one hard kick, Vergil was on the floor. "And stay there!" He glared at the older and tugged at the sheet Vergil was still tangled in. The material wouldn't bulge.

Vergil watched at his twin's attempts to get his sheet without actually asking for him to move. He grabbed the fabric and tugged. Dante toppled over and fell on top of Vergil. Their positions were immediately reversed. "Now where were we?" Vergil asked and pressed his mouth hard against Dante's. Dante growled in frustration and tried to kick him off, but soon found himself immobile with only his mouth in his disposal to fend Vergil off. That is if he managed to free it for long enough to say something. He buckled again, but wasn't so sure anymore if he was trying to get free from his brother or create more friction. Vergil's hips started to slowly rotate against him and he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. That's when his brothers' movements halted completely. "Want me to stop?" The older asked.

"Stop and I'll kill you." Dante rolled them over. He spread Vergil's legs with his own and pushed hard against him. He looked down at all the white skin. Perfect, translucent skin that no one has ever marked or scared; no one else but him. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on one rib and then another one. He licked a wet trail towards a nipple, biting hard at the skin around the perky thing. One broader lick before biting hard at the nub. He felt the muscle underneath tensing and heard the soft whimper that came from Vergil's lips. "Don't worry, bro, I'll kiss it better." He whispered and circled the sensitive flesh with his tongue, before engulfing as much as he could in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Dante…" Vergil whispered and his hips buckled upwards, grinding into his brother. Finally he could feel a hardness that matched his own. His hands went to the others ass and he pushed Dante to meet his thrusts, making the other moan and move, and create even more friction.

The nips and sucks crawled up to the back of his neck. Vergil more than obediently turned his head to one side, telling his brother what he wanted. With a hard tug, Dante pulled away the obtruding hair, baring that one spot at the side of Vergil's neck that could make him mew from pleasure. The older gasped. Dante sucked and bit at the tender skin. It was as if his twin was pouring pleasure into his body through that one point. The liquid desire traveled through him and heated, becoming a burning white as it melted in his loins. His body arched in his brother's hands as hard nails raked down his chest until they stopped to cares the tingly skin right at the hem of his underwear.

Vergil groaned. He wanted for the others fingers to actually touch him and squeeze him until he couldn't stand any of it and… his legs wrapped around the back of Dante's hips, pressing harder, grinding faster. His hands grabbed for the younger's ass and he started kneading the hard muscles beneath the annoying underwear. One of his fingers immediately found the heated entrance and pushed inside.

Dante moaned and bit down hard at the sensitive skin beneath his lips. Vergil squirmed beneath him, but the intrusion didn't stop. Dante's body instinctively clamped down on the intruding finger and he pushed on it for more. It was just the tip – enough not to hurt, but more than enough to tease him with what was to come. Just then he realized how rough the material of his underwear was as it pushed inside him, gritting his insides and adding just the faintest nuances of pain.

"Vergil…" He moaned his brother's name, his body twisting to get more friction of the heat that was pressed against his, to get the others fingers deeper inside him. "Vergil… lube... now…" He groaned louder as another finger was pushed just barely inside him.

Vergil flipped them over and reached for the cupboard next to Dante's bed. There, at the back of one of the shelves, hidden behind all of the school papers lay the small bottle of slippery liquid that Dante was so eager for. He yanked down his brother's underwear, baring him completely. Their eyes met and Vergil opened the bottle. He slowly coated his fingers. A small smile spread across his lips as he reached for the place that Dante was so impatient to be touched.

The younger twin licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed. The fire in his brother's eyes was burning him up, igniting even more the insatiable desire inside him. Vergil was already inside him in his mind, taking him fast and hard, making him moan and scream from pleasure. He was eating him up with his eyes, drinking him, leaving Dante's body heavy with all the promises.

"Vergil." He croaked, feeling the others fingers ghost over his entrance. His head snapped downwards as he felt a warm tightness engulf him. Vergil had one hand wrapped around him, while those fingers probed him gently, opening him and preparing him.

Vergil was mesmerized by his brother. In the semi – darkness of the room he could see the whiteness of his body arching in his touch. He could see his tightly shut eyes as he bit hard on his palm, trying not to make a sound. But he was. Small whimpers and low moans still filled the air around them. But most of all Vergil could feel Dante's heat, pressing against his fingers. He could feel Dante's desire pulsing in his hand and demanding for him to finish what he was doing. Suddenly Vergil realized that Dante was too close. He was squirming too much, his breathing was too irregular and those soft moans… He himself was also close if the insistent way he was rubbing against Dante's leg was any indication.

He leaned forward, biting gently at the other's hand. Dante opened his eyes and looked at him. The hand was slowly removed and Vergil licked his brothers lips, before dipping inside, kissing him fervently on the mouth. His hand found his twin's and he gave him the small bottle. The younger looked at it, before grinning and pouring some of its content on his own hand. Vergil groaned as deft fingers caressed him and quickly slicked him. He bit hard at the other's shoulder as he gave a hard pump to his length.

"Vergil…" Dante breathed and arched, their arousals meeting. Vergil stood up. He couldn't wait anymore. He was going to burn alive.

Dante spread his legs. His eyes were hard, demanding of his brother things that he should've never even imagined, but Vergil was more than eager to comply. Tight heat and barely restrained moans was what met him. Dante's slick heat engulfed him in a pulsing frenzy that drove him to the brink. Vergil pushed forward, deeper. His body was begging for the sweet release, for that moment of perfect nothingness, where only his brother existed; the brother that was arching wildly beneath him and yanking his hair, so their lips could meet.

Dante's whole body jerked upwards as he felt a hand returning to his arousals. He was loosing it. Completely and utterly. His body arched, so Vergil could reach that one spot inside him that would send him over the edge. His twin slid deeper inside him, brushing against all of the right places and Dante couldn't help the scream that tore out of him. The only thing that preventing him from waking up the whole house was the firm grip Vergil had on his jaw and the insistent tongue in his mouth.

Heat, pulsing need, mind numbing pleasure and pure insanity were mixing in his veins, making him shudder with faintest hints of pain. His body arched and curved, torn between the pleasure his brother was creating. He pushed down on his twins' arousal, wanting to feel more of that electrifying sensation, he pushed upwards into the hand that was gripping him hard, creating more and more friction.

His whole being was going taunt with the nearing ecstasy. The tension in his stomach pulled and twisted. It was becoming painful, he needed…

"Vergil… please…" He panted… just a little bit more and he would… just… "Vergil!" It was louder than it was supposed to be, but he was too close. His body pushed down, answering to his twin's hard trust. Then again and again until Vergil bit down at his neck, trying to stifle the sounds that were coming from his own throat.

That was all that Dante needed. The pain mixed with the insane pleasure that was bubbling in his veins and he came.

Vergil's clenched his teeth even harder as Dante's body squeezed him, forcing him and dragging him over the edge. He really didn't have a choice in the matter. For one small eternity the world was reduced to that blinding nothingness and the pleasure that his twin gave him.

***********

There was a loud clicking followed by an even louder screech. Hard thumps hammered into Vergil's scull. He groaned and buried his head into the blankets, hiding from the sun that tried to tore him out of his sleep.

"…ake up!" sounds tried to make their way into his brain, but he tried even harder to ignore them.

He heard another screech, a hard thump and a few moments later:

"Dante, get up!" it was his mother trying to wake up his brother.

Vergil slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the darkness under his blankets.

A loud groan could be heard from the other bed, but nothing more. Vergil listened as their mother opened drawers and prepared cloths.

"Dante! Wake up!" she commanded with a hard voice.

"I'm awake." His brother replied, but Vergil knew from experience that it was on pure reflex.

He lifted the covers just barely to look at the other bed. Their mother was towering over Dante's sleeping form. Her hands were crossed over her chest and her back was stiff. She was annoyed.

"Dante!" She urged.

"Five more minutes." Came the response, before Dante turned his back on her and continued sleeping.

"Now!" she commanded, shaking the boy hard. Dante groaned and tried to flap her, before hiding beneath the covers.

The woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dante, honey" her voice was suddenly gentle and loving "it's time to wake up. We need to go and…"

"Go away." the boy's voice could be heard from beneath the sheets.

"Now, Dante, we need to go. They are waiting for us. We shouldn't be late." She tried to uncover the younger's twin head, but the blankets were immediately snatched away from her hands. "Dante!" She nearly screamed and shook the boy violently.

Dante groaned loud "Leave me alone or I'll tell Mundus."

Vergil had to stifle his laughter at that. Of course Mundus was their boogey man. The one that was always out there to get them, but they shouldn't ever fear.

Their mother stood up abruptly and strode over to the wardrobe. She pulled out one of traveling bags and put it on the Dante's bed. She quickly ordered their clothes inside. All the while singing in that annoying voice "Dante! Dante! Dante!".

There was a time when Vergil wanted to have a separate room, just so he wouldn't be present on mornings such as this. But that was before he learned how sweet his brother's kisses could be and how hot his insides were. It would've been just too bothersome to go back to his own room instead of his own bed.

"Shut up! I'm awake!" Dante peeked from under the covers to glare at the source of the annoying voice.

"Good boy." Their mother smiled, kissing the nose that was sticking from underneath the covers. She took the bag and was about to exit the room when she turned around. Dante had already burrowed his head in his pillows. "I'm going to prepare some sandwiches. Vergil, make sure he is up and ready in fifteen minutes." With that she was gone.

Vergil abruptly pulled off the covers from himself and stood up. She never even checked if he is awake. She just knows. "Dante?" He stood up from his bed. There was no reply. "Dante?" Vergil pulled on his pants and a shirt.

"Dante!" He tore the sheets away from his brother. A pair of sleepy blue eyes slowly opened to look at him.

"I'm awake." Dante mumbled, before trying to turn around.

Vergil grabbed him by the hands and pinned him on the bed.

"Huh?" The younger exclaimed, but never got to say what was on his mind as his big brother kissed him hard. Strong tongue penetrated his lips and plunged inside of him; in and out, in and out in an exact replica of what they did last night. One hand slipped in his pants and squeezed him hard.

"Vergil!" Dante cried out at the unexpected contact, but at that moment his twin let him go and stood up.

"Indeed you are awake, Dante.' Vergil smirked, before exiting the room.

************

So what do you think?


End file.
